


I’m With You

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Dawn’s lost everything. What is there to live for now?
Relationships: Connor (AtS)/Dawn Summers
Kudos: 2





	I’m With You

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

**Title** : I’m With You  
 **Part** : 1  
 **Author** : Karen  
 **Email** : karen@klewis91.fsnet.co.uk  
 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. All belongs to Joss and UPN.  
 **Summary** : Dawn’s lost everything. What is there to live for now?  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Pairing:** Dawn/Connor  
 **A/N:** This is un-beta’d but will be sent on to Sin at some point so she can do her magic stuff. Every time I’ve heard this song I’ve thought of Dawn and Connor, just had to get this out. Normal, happy service will now be resumed.  
 **Dedications:** Sin, ‘cos you just know that this is going to become your problem shortly, right? Mel, Shanna, Cassy, Lea, Lady, Daniel and all the other horrid little degenerates on the batpack list.  
  
 **Song** : I’m With You  
 **Artist** : Avril Lavigne  
 **Album** : Let Go.  
 **Lyrics** : Uncredited.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Dawn stood on the pier staring into the black water beneath her. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she absently wiped them away with the back of her hand. Her head tipped back until she looked up at the sky, stars twinkling jewel bright in the heavens.  
  
 _Are you guys there? Can you hear me?_  
  
 **I’m standing on the bridge** **  
** **I’m waiting in the dark** **  
** **I’d thought that you’d be here by now** **  
** **There’s nothing but the rain** **  
** **  
** **No footsteps on the ground** **  
** **I’m listening but there’s no sound** **  
**  
 _I thought I could handle it. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry._  
  
She stifled a sob and swallowed the huge lump in her throat. Three days. The sob welled up again. Three days since they’d died and left her alone. She raised a hand to the livid bruise on her cheek and hissed quietly as the torn edge of her fingernail caught the swollen gash running along the edge of her face. That was going to scar. She stared down into the thrashing water. If she let it scar, that was.  
  
 **Isn’t anyone trying to find me?**   
**Won’t somebody come take my hand?**  
  
 _I don’t think I want to be on my own, you guys. I think I should be with you. We won, and that’s good, but we should all be together. I shouldn’t be left alone here._  
  
Her feet edged forward without conscious thought, until she was balanced right on the edge of the platform. She spread her arms wide and tipped back her head to stare at the sky as she took a small step out into the air.  
  
 _You’re waiting for me, right? You wouldn’t go on without me._  
  
 **It’s damn cold night**   
**Trying to figure out this life**   
**Won’t you take me by the hand?**   
  
**Take me somewhere new**   
**I don’t know who you are**   
**But I’m with you**  
  
A hand shot out as Dawn fell forward into space and grabbed the back her jacket. She screeched with surprise as she found herself hitting the wooden floor of the pier instead of the churning water and then huge violet eyes were peering into her blue ones. They crinkled around the edges and Dawn realised that their owner was smiling at her, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Its cold and you’ll get wet.”  
  
Dawn pushed herself up onto her elbows, “That was kinda the idea.”  
  
The owner of the amazing eyes stood up and revealed himself to be a boy of around her own age, wearing ragged washed out clothes and with the shaggiest excuse for a haircut she’d ever seen. He smiled at her again, “We could get a coffee and you could still come back later.” He shrugged, “If you wanted too.”  
  
 **I’m looking for a place**   
**I’m searching for a face**   
**Is anybody here I know**   
  
**Cause nothings going right**   
**And everything’s a mess**   
**And no one likes to be alone**  
  
Dawn sipped at the steaming mug of coffee and looked around her at the all night coffee shop. “Nice place.”  
  
The boy followed her gaze, “No, it’s not.” He paused as though searching for the right word, “It’s a dive.” He sipped his own mug carefully and winced at the taste, “So, your folks know you’re trying to kill yourself?”  
  
Dawn flinched, “I don’t have any folks.” She closed her eyes and inhaled the steam of the coffee. “They died. _Again_.” She touched her cheek, “There was a big fight and we won. Then they died.” She opened her eyes, “And _why_ am I telling you this?”  
  
The boy shrugged, “I’m a good listener. And I’m curious.” He looked at her pale face and glassy eyes and tipped his head to one side, “And I have a bed for the night. You can still kill yourself in the morning.” He stretched out his hand, “My name’s Connor, what’s yours?”  
  
 **Is anyone trying to find me?**   
**Won’t somebody come take me home?**  
  
Dawn looked around her at the loft, “Nice place.”  
  
The boy looked around him. “No, it’s not.” He grinned as he handed her a blanket and pushed her onto his makeshift bed. “It’s a dive. Get some sleep.”  
  
Dawn curled up under the blanket and stared up at the loft roof, “Why are you doing this?”  
  
Connor looked round from his window perch and looked at the small, fragile lump she made on his bed. “I don’t have any family either.” He sighed, “But it’s not worth killing yourself over.” He craned his neck round to peer up into the night sky, “Everyone I know has a purpose, a reason for living. Maybe you could be mine.”  
  
Dawn pulled the blanket up to her chin and nodded as she closed her eyes, “I could do that.” She shivered slightly and then allowed her body to relax for the first time in what felt like forever, “Goodnight Connor. See you in the morning.”  
  
 **It’s a damn cold night** **  
** **Trying to figure out this life** **  
** **Won’t you take me by the hand?** **  
** **Take me somewhere new** **  
** **I don’t know who you are** **  
** **But I’m with you** **  
** **I’m with you** **  
**  
Connor leaned against the window frame and let the night breeze wash over his face. He listened as her breathing deepened and evened out, then closed his own eyes.  
  
 _You can go, I’ve got her._  
  
He turned his cheek into the light wind that caressed his cheek and could almost be mistaken for the light touch of a woman’s fingers. He sighed and felt himself drift into sleep.  
  
 _We’ll be ok. We’ve got each other now._

  
  
The End    
  



End file.
